The ability to locate the source of an electromagnetic transmission is well studied and has several interesting applications. In the battle field radar problem, the radar's goal is to locate and track the target, and the target's goal is to locate and avoid the radar. In search and rescue, the goal of the search team is to locate the source of a rescue beacon or emergency transmission. Previous attempts at performing geolocation of an emitter transmitting an electromagnetic signal have been based on analyzing Doppler characteristics of the transmitted signal, generally as observed by two or more independent receivers. In many cases, some amount of a priori knowledge of the location of the emitter and/or the transmitted frequency of the emitter was required. The accuracy of previously tried geolocation techniques tended to depend on the accuracy with which characteristics of the transmitted signal and the received signal could be determined, including the frequency and phase. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems to provide improved frequency and phase estimation.